Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Śmiertelna Wyprawa Babs
Uwaga!Wpis został zrobiony dla osób które nie przepadają za kuzynką Apple Bloom! Podstępna Szóstka była pewna,że jak załatwią jedną z koleżanek to Twilight Sparkle sama do nich przyjdzie.Do Księżycowej Czarownicy przyszły dwie małe klaczki. -Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon!Co wy tu robicie?-zapytała ostro czarna klacz. -Chciałyśmy prosić cię byś pozbyła się Babs.Kuzynki tej łamagi Apple Bloom.-mówi krótko Diamond Tiara. -Dlaczego nie poprosicie o to waszej kochanej księżniczki?-zapytała wściekła Księżycowa Czarownica. -Bo ona uważa,że tej małej Babs nie powinnyśmy odbierać życia!My uważamy jednak inaczej i chcemy się do was przyłączyć!-odpowiada Silver Spoon. -Dobrze zgoda pomogę wam!-oznajmia Księżycowa Czarownica. -Ale jak ją ukaramy?-pyta Diamond Tiara. -Zabijając ją!-odpiera Księżycowa Czarownica. -Ja się wycofuje.-ogłasza Diamond Tiara. -Aleeee.....-zaczyna Silver Spoon. -Niech idzie!-mówi Księżycowa Czarownica.-Ale pamiętaj!Piśnij komuś słowo o planie a zabijemy cię!-grozi. Diamond Tiara wraca do domu.Postanawia nie dokuczać Nyx i spróbować zaprzyjaźnić się z resztą jej klasy.Następny dzień był pełen entuzjazmu.Kuzynka Apple Bloom miała już za pare minut przybyć do Ponyville.Wczesnym rankiem Diamond Tiara przeprosiła Znaczkową Ligę za to,że śmiała się z nich.Niechętnie lecz przyjeli jej przeprosiny.Pociąg nadjechał.Wysiadła z niego Babs. -Witaj!-przywitała się Diamond Tiara. -Co tu robisz!?-pyta ostro Babs. -Cześć Babs!Nie denerwuj się ona nas przeprosiła!-zawołała Apple Bloom. Klaczki poszły się bawić.W tym czasie Księżycowa Czarownica i Silver Spoon myślały gdzie dokonać ataku na Babs. -Może w Ponyville?-proponuje Silver Spoon. -Jasne i odrazu mnie złapią!-krzyczy Księżycowa Czarownica. -Las Everfree.-nie poddaje się Silver Spoon. -Zbyt trudne do znalezienia.-narzeka Księżycowa Czaronica. -To może Diamentowe Imperium.-mówi Silver Spoon. -Hmmm!Dobra może być Diamentowe Imperium.-potwierdza Księżycowa Czarownica. Obydwie klacze zatarły kopyta.Nagle Księżycowa Czarownica coś sobie przypomniała. -Jak my niby mamy ją zwabić do tego miejsca?-pyta Księżycowa Czarownica. -O tym się nie martw!O pani!Ja się tym zajmę!Narazie przygotujmy się do operacji.-powiedziała Silver Spoon. -Dobrze!-odpowiada Księżycowa Czarownica. Silver Spoon pisze fałszywą kartkę do Babs.Podrabia podpis Apple Bloom.Następnie razem ze Sparkiem i Księżycową Czarownicą teleportuje się do Diamentowego Imperium.Zimny kraj był przerażający.Przez cały dzień i całą noc antagoniści przygotowywali pułapkę.Następnego ranka Silver Spoon przybyła do Ponyville.Dogoniła Babs. -Ty też chcesz przeprosić za swoje zachowanie?-zapytała Babs. -E.....tak!Chcę cię wzamian zabrać na wycieczkę do Diamentowego Imperium!-mówi Silver Spoon. -Dobrze!Idę zatem po resztę przyjaciół.-odpowida Babs. Wtedy Silver Spoon zablokowała jej drogę. -O nie,nie,nie!Niech to będzie nasza sekretna wyprawa!Pobędziemy trochę razem!No wiesz!Poznamy się!-oszukuje Silver Spoon. -Zgoda!-powiedziała Babs. Widząc,że kartka nie będzie potrzebna Silver Spoon podarła ją.Po kilku minutach dotały do skutego lodem kraju.Zaczęły się tam razem bawić.Babs opowiadała Silver Spoon jak fajnie jest w jej mieście. -To naprawdę ciekawę co mówisz ale teraz przyszła pora na niespodziankę!-mówi złowieszczo Silver Spoon. Z ciemności i śnieżycy wydostała się potężna klacz wiecznej nocy. -Ojej!To Księżycowa Czarownica!Uciekajmy!-woła Babs. -Nie mam takiego zamiaru!Widzisz Księżycowa Czarownica i ja mamy zamiar zabić cię!-mówi Silver Spoon. Babs zaczyna uciekać.Droga jednak zostaje odcięta przez resztę Podstępnej Szóstki.Księżycowa Czarownica zaczyna zbierać zaklęcie którym kilka lat wcześniej zabiła Celestię. -Ostatnie życzenie?!-zaśmiała się Silver Spoon. Babs zamknęła oczy.Była gotowa na śmierć.Księżycowa Czarownica uderzyła Babs zaklęciem uśmiercającym.Widząc martwą klaczkę Księżycowa Czarownica obróciła się do reszty.-Wracajcie do kryjówki a my złożymy wizytę kucykom!-zawołała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Dobra!-powiedziała reszta. Silver Spoon i Księżycowa Czarownica pojawiły się w Ponyville. -Księżycowa Czarownica!-zawołali wszyscy. -Tak!To właśnie ja!-woła Księżycowa Czarownica. -Czego ty znowu chcesz?!-zapytał ostro Czembor. -Chcemy wam ją oddać!Do zobaczenia następnym razem!-zaśmiała się Księżycowa Czarownica rzucając ciało Babs na ziemię. Następnie razem ze Silver Spoon teleportowała się na swój zamek.Następnego dnia odbył się uroczysty pogrzeb prowadzony przez księżniczkę Twilight.Morderstwo Babs było pierwszą wygraną w tej strasznej walce.Diamond Tiara przyznała,że o tym wiedziała.Wspomniała jednak,że nie mogła nikomu powiedzieć bo też by ją zabili.Kucyki jej przebaczyły.Tomek wysłał kilku strażników żeby chronili drogi do Diamentowego Imperium. Dzięki temu nic podobnego więcej się nie wydarzyło. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach